One Motorcycle, Two Boys
by labyrinthofsuffering
Summary: yes, this is a jacob/garrett story. probably the first on fanfiction. it's so wrong, it's right. read it, love it, and review please ;D


disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters. sorry about the typos.

read the whole thing before judging!

* * *

Jacob paced around the empty house, not exactly sure what to do now. His dad had left to have dinner at Charlie's, and the rest of the pack was at the weekly bonfire, that he had opted out on. Now all that was left was his hope that Edward wasn't within three miles of him. He decided to call Nessie- he quickly corrected himself since Bella had been trying to get him to call her Renesme- to ask her where her dad was. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"He went to Oregon with Mom," she informed Jacob after he released his concerned.

"Thanks Ness," he hung up the phone.

He was finally alone, solely with his thoughts. Jacob was beginning to wonder how long he would have to keep this charade up. Though Renesme had turned out to be a great person, it was still only Bella that he loved. Imprinting on Ness was only a cover story. It was hard, having to walk by Edward, lying over and over again in his head, "I imprinted on Ness. I imprinted on Ness." So on, and so forth.

Seth and Leah were the only people that knew. That was inevitable, but they were pretty cool about it. Leah understood love and the dark side of imprinting more than anyone else Jacob knew. Seth was just a boy who admired Jacob, and would do anything to please him. That made for a good gang to share your deepest secrets with. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was better than having Sam and the others also know.

He resumed his pacing throughout the house, and eventually resolved to head down to First Beach. Maybe he could find some unsuspecting pretty girl to imprint on. That's where Paul had met Kim. He almost ripped the hinges off the door as he ran outside. Why couldn't he ever calm down? His anger towards life was beginning to generate itself again. Sometimes, Jacob felt like a magnet that attracted bad luck and depression, instead of the happy-go-lucky guy he had been before Bella came back into his life.

Finally, slamming the door behind him, Jacob entered the garage. Starting to feel a little gruntled, he found an old double rider Harley that he had just finished rebuilding. The motorcycle gave a little grunt, as he hopped on, and he hoped that it wouldn't fall apart and his hard (okay, just timely) work wouldn't become a heap of junk like it was when he found it. Eventually, the cycle found its groove, and it took off, coasting down the streets of La Push.

XXXXX

Garrett was done. Kate was out of his life, finally. At first, he had felt like they made a great couple, but now he didn't even know why he had liked her. It was the thought of having an actually girlfriend, he eventually decided. He had discovered that wasn't what he wanted, so he had left Alaska the day before.

What did he want? More importantly, where was he to go now? He considered a few options. He could run around from place to place like he had before Carlisle called him to help his family stand up to the Volturi. That was the most fun he had had in a while, especially since there had been friends there to share the experience with. He knew that was he had been lacking when he wandered the country alone: having the guys to hang around with.

Remembering, how much fun it had been to hang out at the Olympians (or did they prefer to be referred to as the Cullens?) gave Garrett an idea. What if he went back to Forks? Maybe they would take him in for a month or so. Lacking any other signs or schemes, he took off towards the perfectly dreary town of Forks, Washington.

Later that day, Garrett climbed up the steps to the Cullen's (he decided to ditch the formal stuff) front porch. Before his fist could make contact with the door, it swung open, and he found himself face to face with a small girl with a gigantic grin plastered across her face.

"Garrett, we've been expecting you!" she chirped, seeming sincerely excited.

A look of horror spread across his face, but then he remembered. This was Alice. Of course. His train of thought returned to normal again (I would say heartbeat- but well…).

"It's nice to see you again Alice."

She gave him a quick, welcoming hug, before ushering him into the house.

"I see that you'll be stay for a while. Consider this your home just as much as this is ours," she told him warmly.

Garrett couldn't help but wish that she was his sister, she was so fun. They entered giant living room. He could see all of the Cullens were mulling around from where he stood. Everyone greeted him. He made his way to the couch. Memories from last year came rushing back to him, as he noted the familiar faces that surrounded him.

Edward turned to face him, "Garrett, I'm glad you're here I was thinking that I could go hunting with my Bella in Oregon while you keep an eye on things."

That sounded fine to Garrett, so he quickly agreed to Edward's idea. The next, day the two of them took off while their daughter clung to her Aunt Rosalie's leg. He started occupying his days with wandering around the house or woods and playing with the rest of the Cullens. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Little did Garrett know, but something would happen that would make the Cullen's house the last place he should be.

XXXXX

Jacob wandered around the beach, looking for girls to talk to. He had a feeling about today, like this would be the day he finally found someone. Off in the distance, he saw a girl standing by herself, facing the breaking waves.

When he eventually got up the courage to walk towards her, he realized that he had no clue what to say. He decided that questions were always the safest way to go, "Um… hi. I was wondering…"

"Yes?" the girl turned to face him.

All of a sudden Jacob started feeling stupid, "Um… um… I can't remember."

"Do I know you?" she asked him.

"I think I went to school with you. I'm Jacob Black."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Why'd you drop out?"

Her question made him feel defensive for some reason, so his words sounded harsher than he meant them to, "I didn't. I just needed a break, and I'm coming back next year."

Her eyes widened, and, taken aback, she didn't say anything. All of a sudden, Jacob started feeling really depressed. This wasn't helping him. He wanted to be interested on other girls, but all he could think of was Bella. Bella- he needed to be near her. Of course, when she was needed most, she was in Oregon; with the thing he hated most of all: Edward.

If he couldn't be near her, then he had to be somewhere where he felt her presence, and that place definitely wasn't First Beach.

"I've gotta go," he blurted out to the only slightly recognized girl.

"Wait! Why?" she shouted after Jacob as he shot across the beach.

The last thing he heard before the motor of his cycle drowned out everything, was the girl muttering "freak" under her breath. At this point, he didn't care. He was used to it.

XXXXX

Garrett senses pricked up as he heard the Cullen's front door slam. He could smell wolf. Blech. This smell was the worse memory he had from a year ago. Also, this was the first visitor that had come to the Cullen's since Garrett had arrived the day before. He wanted to retreat: just get away, but he had told Edward that he would watch the house for him. He didn't want to be kicked out already, so he decided to just consider the wolf as a minor drawback to the Cullens.

Rearing back, Garrett prepared to attack. Though, as soon as Jacob came into sight, everything changed.

Jacob could feel it too. He didn't know who he was looking at, but whoever it was, was amazing. He realized what had happened. Imprinting. He needed to know, who the person in front of him was. Who did the brunette ponytail and the ruby eyes belong to? So did Garrett, however, Garrett was not as fortunate as Jacob, referring to his lack of knowledge. He had no clue what he was feeling. Did such love ever exist?

He felt like quoting _Romeo and Juliet_, and Jacob felt like quoting _Jane Eyre_.

Instead Garrett just muttered, "I'm Garrett."

Jacob responded by telling his own name, "Jacob Black."

They both felt so stupid, like they had so much more to say, yet, at the same time, they both felt perfect. By the time they had walked outside, they had managed to strike up an eager, never ending conversation. They wordlessly got onto, Jacob's Harley, and started zooming away, pressed together on one machine. They weren't sure where they were going, but they knew it would be together.

* * *

it's so wrong, it's right. just agree, marvel it, and review.


End file.
